Of Tears and Promises
by StarKatt427
Summary: After a confrontation that leaves Winry on the verge on instability and Edward more frightened than he'd like to admit, it'll be up to him to bring his mechanic back from the darkness threatening to consume her. - Brotherhood/manga based.
1. Her Tears

**New story time! I started this one not too far back, but I just didn't feel like working on it. After I finished the first chapter, though, I couldn't wait to start on the next. I hope this turns out okay, and if you see any messups, let me know! FYI, I based this off of the English dub of Brotherhood, episode 23, so if you watch it and are like, "Hey, something Edward/Winry/Alphonse said sounds familiar," it's because I got some dialogue from there. I don't own anything, which includes the FMA universe, the characters, or the dialogue. Hiromu Arakawa owns in, BONES produced it (?), and FUNimation dubbed it!**

**StarKatt427**

* * *

><p>Sore, exhausted, and horribly stressed out from the day's events, Edward Elric slumped back ungracefully onto the green hotel couch, rubbing a hand roughly across his eyes. For the first time in hours, he allowed his still on-edge body to slightly relax. Still, he couldn't unwind very much. Eyes closed, Edward was surprised to hear the sound of splintering wood and, looking down, realized his right hand, the automail hand, was fracturing the couch arm. He eased his grip enough so that the couch wouldn't be damaged, but it was hard; he needed a way to release all his pent-up frustration.<p>

Alphonse had come in sometime, but Edward wasn't sure when. It surprised him that he hadn't heard the clanking of his brother's armor. Sighing, he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. If Al hadn't been there, would everything have turned out the way it had? No, that was a stupid question. Al was the one who had attacked Scar while Edward had him distracted.

When he jumped in front of Winry, coming between her and Scar, the girl who was ready to shoot him and the man who was prepared to attack her.

The sight of Winry holding the gun, aiming at Scar, the feel of removing the weapon from her hands, would be burned into Edward's mind as long as he lived.

Edward sighed, another vision of Winry filling his mind; not the one of her with the gun, eyes bright, angry and terrified, wild tears streaming down her face, but the one of her holding his arms, crying broken sobs into his chest, after what he'd told her:

"It's your hands: they weren't meant to kill. They're meant to give life. That's why."

That's why she couldn't shoot the man who had murdered her parents, why she could never shoot anyone. Winry wasn't a murderer; she saved people.

Edward sighed through his nose, and the couch arm, though Edward had previously lessened his grip, now shattered as his fist closed around the wood.

"Brother?" Al asked, worry evident in his voice; for himself or Winry, or possibly them both, Edward didn't know.

"I'm fine. I'm okay."

"Then why do you sound like you're trying to reassure yourself?" Edward glared at his little brother, a fourteen-year-old soul trapped in a giant suit of armor. Why did he have to understand Edward so well? Then again, that was one thing that always saved the brothers, the way they almost always knew what the other would do next, what they were thinking. Al was simply trying to help.

"Maybe I am. So what?"

"Isn't there someone else you should be reassuring?"

Edward looked away, stubbornly crossing his arms. "I'm probably the last person she wants to see."

"I doubt that," Al muttered softly. "And even if she doesn't _want _to see you," he began, and Ed flinched slightly, "she _needs_ to."

"We already explained everything to her back at Command." Edward kept his eyes off his brother. "She knows now. There's nothing else I can do."

"That's a lie."

Edward was surprised to hear the conviction and anger in his brother's voice. Rarely was Alphonse ever angry, but it did happen ever so often. Edward's fists clenched tighter as he said, "She talked to all those freaks in Rush Valley and sounded fine, didn't she? She's fine."

"No, Brother, she's not. I saw how you watched her, and you know she's not fine too."

"I wasn't _watching _her."

"Oh, really? Well then, please explain why you couldn't keep your eyes off of her-"

"I wasn't staring!" Edward jumped up, bright with annoyance as he walked toward Al's still form sitting on one of the hotel beds. "All I was trying to do was see if she was okay! After she got that call, I realized she was fine. She's my friend, isn't she? I should watch out for her and make sure she's okay."

"Then why aren't you doing that now?"

Gaping, Edward was at a loss. Why _wasn't _he with her?

_Maybe because you're afraid she'll hate you for not telling her the truth._

A bitter grin spread slightly across his face. "You're really evil, you know that?" he asked his brother.

"No," Al said, still serious, but a hint of satisfaction had now crept into his voice. "I'm just smarter than you are." He lifted a large, metal gauntlet into the air and pulled it into a fist, and Edward could almost see his determination. "Go. She needs you now. Make sure she's okay."

Edward lifted his automail arm and pounded his fist against his brother's. "You got it."

* * *

><p><em>What the hell was I thinking?<em> Edward asked himself as he stood outside Winry's hotel room. How many times had he raised a hand to knock now? Five? Six? He'd lost count. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing out in the hall either, but he guessed it had been several minutes.

_Why is this so hard?_

_Because_, his better half replied, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Al, _you're afraid. You're scared you've finally lost her._

"I'm not scared of anything," he whispered fiercely, then finally lifted his fist and knocked on the door, one, two, three times.

And then it hit him just how nervous he actually was.

"Winry?" he called, voice rough. "It's me. Can I come in?"

Instead of her answering voice (not that he'd been expecting it, but still, he could hope), the door slowly opened. Edward remained still as she appeared in the doorway, but he felt his eyes widen at the sight of her.

Had she always been this pale? Her skin, usually fair and glowing, had always had some form of color, whether it was flushing cheeks or just her natural skin tone; now, though, her face was corpse white. Edward noticed the blue veins of her eyelids and the dark, bruiselike circles underneath her eyes. She looked exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and Edward couldn't help but let a tiny gasp escape his lips.

Winry should _never_ look like this. His Winry was all smiles and laughter and flying wrenches and kind words. But then, wasn't his Winry always hiding the pain she'd felt after her parents' death, the loneliness she experienced when the brothers had left?

Speaking of which, when did he start thinking of her as _his Winry_?

Brushing the realization away, he remained focused on the girl's tired, fragile face, her eyes still somewhat clouded over with unshed tears.

Somehow, though, and Edward was never sure how, she managed to smile weakly at him. She remained silent, but moved back, allowing him room to enter. Slowly, he did.

His glance immediately fell on her luggage, placed neatly on the small bed. Her bag, holding her clothing and the other essentials she needed, lay beside her green tool box, the one she always brought when he called and told her he needed automail maintenance. Once in the room, he felt awkward and, for some reason, foreign. All his life, Edward had thought he knew everything about Winry, when in reality, he was just barely scratching the surface of who she had been, who she was now, and who she was becoming.

Fidgeting with his hands, glaring at the carpet, all Edward could think to say was, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied softly, closing the door behind her. Winry leaned back against the wood, then turned to him. Eyes heavy and red, she looked at Ed, a tiny smile on her face. Sadly, it didn't reach her eyes. "Did you need something?" she asked, hands held loosely behind her back.

Yes, he did need something. Edward needed to hear her say that she would be okay, that she was strong and could take care of herself. Still, was it so wrong for him to feel an overwhelming urge to just squeeze her to his chest, to hold her and protect her from anything or anyone that would hurt her? Was it so wrong that he wanted to keep her safe from anyone that would take her from him? Was it so wrong that _he_ wanted to take care of her?

Looking down at his boots, Edward felt his face silently heat up. Since when did protecting her mean he would do anything to keep her smiling, keep her away from danger? When had it gotten this serious?

"I, uh…I wanted to check on you," he phrased carefully. He glanced up at her, a frown plastered on his face, yet he was hoping she could see just how concerned he was, the way just seeing her like this terrified him.

Winry watched him, face giving away nothing as she walked away from the door, past him, and to the window, leaning against the side of it. He turned to her, looking at her form from the back, at her hair, long and blonde and in a horribly messy ponytail. Surprisingly, he felt the desire to run his fingers through her hair, to get rid of all the snarls and knots. Quickly forcing notion away, Edward walked forward until he was a few feet behind her.

"I'm fine. I'm okay," Winry said, repeating the exact same words he had just told Alphonse as she looked out into the mid afternoon sky. She could feel his presence behind her. He knew she could.

It killed him to know that she was lying to him. Winry was an honest person by nature, always believing the truth to be best. Yet here she was, lying to him, shutting him out.

And he absolutely hated it.

"You're lying," he stated, voice betraying him as he felt harshness creep out of his words.

"So what if I am?" Edward jumped at the anger in Winry's voice as she jerked to face him, hands at her sides, balled into fists. Her eyes were bright, but with anger or tears, Edward wasn't sure. He'd take her anger over her tears almost any day though. She looked dangerous at that moment, face pulled into a dark, angry scowl. Edward couldn't remember a time when she'd ever looked this infuriated.

At the same time, though, she'd never looked so breakable.

"So what if I'm lying? It makes me feel better, so why shouldn't I?" she yelled at him, and he cringed back slightly. Wanting nothing more than to run from her, to stay out of this part of her life, it was hard for Edward to make himself remain there facing her. But Winry had always been there at times like this in his life, hadn't she? Even though he'd always turned her away, Winry had been there after his mother died, even after the failed Transmutation. She had always been by his side, creating new limbs for him so he could walk, always there for repairs when he busted his automail. And she'd never asked for anything expect that once he and Alphonse had gotten their bodies back, they would return home, for good.

It was only fair that he be there for her now, even if she pushed him away.

"It's not gonna help," he replied, voice lower than usual, softer.

Winry's expression turned incredulous as she watched him, taking in his eyes dark, his face, pulled into a tight expression, one that revealed no trace of anger. He tried to keep his face calm, but was unable to when a wild, broken sound burst from Winry's chest, somewhere between a wail and laughter. He felt his eyes widen as pure terror set in, his heart rate pick up. She was scaring him, and he didn't known what to do or say. _Could _he even say anything?

"Oh, you're a fine one to talk!" she exclaimed, a twistedly miserable smile on her face. "Don't give me that crap! You lie to yourself all the time, because you think it makes you stronger. You think that if you lie, you can do anything, say anything."

Anger at her suddenly flared up, searing hot in his chest as he yelled back, "Lying to yourself doesn't work, you idiot! It never does! You think I haven't already realized that?" It scared him how furious he was at her, how horrible and nasty his voice had sounded when he'd shouted at.

His anger, which normally would have made her flinch, didn't faze her. "Apparently not!" she screamed, voice a screech. "When you say you'll get your and Al's bodies back, you're not just lying to yourself, but to everyone! To me! You lie to me all the time!"

Edward wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but the next thing he knew, his automail fist was buried in the wall next to Winry's head, his other shaking at his side, and he was only a few inches in front of her. Winry's eyes were wide with fear, genuine fear, at seeing Edward this livid, especially at her. She had pushed him too far, she realized a moment later.

"Don't….don't you _dare_ think that. Don't you ever!" Edward was no longer shouting, but his voice was dangerously low, deep and filled with so many emotions it scared him: anger, not at her, but at the truth in her statement; fear that he was going to lose her forever; grief that she would actually believe he liked lying to her.

"I promised…I made Al a promise we would get out bodies back, together, and I _don't_ break my promises. And now I'm promising you that we'll come home when we're back to normal. I plan on keeping both of them." He leaned forward, watching as her eyes steadily widened, grew wet. His left hand rose toward her, his fingers catching the loose strands of her hair, twirling them gently.

"And," he continued, voice considerably softer now, trembling slightly, "I hate lying to you. Haven't you figured that out yet? I do it 'cause it keeps you safe. I guess it didn't work too good, huh?" He released her hair, looking down at the floor, a sad smile on his face. He'd nearly gotten her killed today, bringing her to Central. He felt so tired, so much older than he had that morning. So many people were dead now because of Scar, because he hadn't been there to save them.

However, he silently admitted, shocking himself, he would do everything he'd done over again, twice even, if it meant Winry was still alive, still with him.

Because maybe, just maybe, she wasn't simply his friend.

Butterflies filled his stomach as he looked back at Winry, fearing that she would still be angry, be ready to yell, to blow off everything he'd just admitted. Possibly even hate him.

Instead, huge, crystalline tears were coursing down her cheeks, her breath coming in uneven gasps as she looked straight at him. She was shaking, her entire body trembling as she finally began to break. Immediately, Edward's heart lodged painfully in his throat, then seemed to plummet into his stomach, then even farther until it shattered on the ground as she cried.

"I wanted to kill him….so bad," she said, voice uneven as she covered her eyes with the back of her pale hands. "I wanted to kill him, a-and it was the worst thing I have e-ever felt." She looked at him from behind her fists, and more tears began to pour from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry. Please, p-lease don't…please d-don't h-hate me!"

Something in Edward broke at that moment, a small, special place in his heart he saved just for Winry, and it would be years before it repaired. At her words, Edward pulled her forward into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder as he held her. His arms were wrapped protectively around her small back, one hand on her waist, the other moving from her neck to her head, stroking her hair. She shook against him, and he felt her arms wrap tightly around his waist, pulling herself even farther into him. Not just into his body, though: his heart. In that moment, Winry lodged herself permanently into Edward's heart, filling him with a wonderfully unfamiliar warmth he had never before experienced.

"Hey," he began, voice shaking, unsteady, as he rubbed her head gently, his fingers catching in her hair. "Hey, it's okay. It's really okay. You honestly think I could hate you, Win? Man, that's stupid." He felt her bury her face in his neck, her tears hot on his exposed skin. "I would…I could never hate you. No matter how mad I get at you, I will never hate you. I promise, I'll never hate you."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, and Edward felt himself actually smile slightly.

"Don't be silly," he gently chastised. "You didn't do anything."

"I a-almost killed him. I would have i-if you hadn't have been t-there."

Inhaling sharply, Edward pulled her face away from his neck, until he was staring into her beautiful blue eyes, the ones that managed to take his breath away. He wiped the tears that were on her cheeks away, feeling her soft skin against his calloused thumb. She sniffled, looking terribly adorable, and Edward rested his forehead against hers; he didn't have to crane his neck up anymore, since they were almost the same height now. He felt a small excitement at the fact they were just about even in height and he was no longer so much shorter than her, but he pushed it away until later. Instead, he smiled softly at her, his hand cupping the side of her face.

"Let me tell you something, Winry. I don't think you would have shot Scar, even if I hadn't been there." Her eyes widened and her lips parted as she began to deny this, but Edward cut her off. "I know you were angry…and terrified. But, you aren't like Scar. You're not a killer." He wiped another tear from her face, then smiled gently. "You don't kill; you save. You save _me_." It was hard, trying not to blush, but he had a feeling his cheeks had turned red as he'd told her this, told her just how much she meant to him.

Winry was watching him, eyes wide, bottom lip trembling, and Edward was suddenly caught in an icy fear that she wouldn't believe him. This vanished, however, when Winry broke out in a watery smile, a few stray tears still sliding down her cheeks. She laughed softly, then hiccupped, and suddenly Edward found himself laughing along with her as he crushed her back into his chest.


	2. His Promise

**Chapter 2! Yay! I hope you enjoy this little story, because I really had a lot of fun writing this. This is my...4th completed fanfic, and (as usual) you know it's Edward and Winry. (This chapter has a lot more anime dialogue) I own nothing!**

**StarKatt427**

* * *

><p>The ride to the train station was quiet for the most part. The driver was silent the whole trip and Al seemed almost afraid to even try to talk for fear of saying the wrong thing and possibly bringing on more tears, but Edward and Winry sat in comfortable silence. Every now and then, Edward would glance over to find Winry watching him, eyes soft and appreciative, a little smile on her face. Resisting the urge to look away from her because of how nervous she was making him, he would smile back, then look out the window as quickly as possible, staring intently at the people passing by on the streets or the cars that drove by. Although he didn't realize it, Winry noticed his behavior. She would smile, roll her eyes affectionately, then gaze out of her window as well.<p>

What she failed to notice, though, was that Edward stared right back at her when she wasn't looking. He took in her complexion, still pale, but no longer deathly white. The dark circles under her eyes seemed less noticeable, something he was thankful for, and she seemed to look more like her old self; strong, dependable Winry. She had brushed her hair before leaving the hotel into a neat, high ponytail, and had washed her face as well.

And as Edward watched her, his chest was filled with a fierce pride at having been the one to make her smile again.

* * *

><p><em>Edward wasn't sure how long they stood there, silently holding each other, him simply content to have her in his arms. Winry had stopped crying not long ago and she still sniffed every minute or so, but Edward would rub her back comfortingly and eventually he felt her smile into his neck. <em>

_A soft knock filled the room, followed by an even softer, "Brother?"_

_Edward looked at the door, then at Winry, cocking his eyebrows as he silently asked her a question._

"_Yeah, it's fine," she said, voice still thick, but no longer dangerously so. Nodding, Edward, somewhat reluctant, untangle himself from Winry's warm body, then walked over and opened the door._

_Al stood there, gripping his loincloth in his large gauntlets like he did when he was nervous. He looked at Edward, then his gaze moved to Winry, then back._

"_It's okay," Edward said quietly, grinning at his brother, and Alphonse seemed to relax tremendously. _

"_Hey, Winry," Al said, sounding extremely happy, yet cautious at the same time. "How, uh…are you?"_

_Winry smiled gently. "I'm better." She walked over to the brothers until she was in front of Al, then placed her hand on his massive arm. "Thank you for worrying."_

_If Al had been in his normal body, Edward knew he would be blushing._

"_It's a good thing you two uh, stopped yelling," Al said uncertainly. "I caught security right before they busted in."_

_At that, both Edward and Winry flushed, realizing just how loud they were when they argued. They were loud by nature, with strong lungs and powerful voices, but they should have at least tried to keep it down. However, that had been the last thing on Edward's mind; he could have cared less if he disturbed Führer King Bradley himself._

"_Sorry," they both mumbled. Edward knew Winry actually _was _a bit remorseful, especially for worrying Al, but Edward didn't feel bad in the least. If Winry was ever upset and hurt like how she'd just been, he'd scream loud enough for the entire country of Xing to hear if it meant making her feel better._

"_Uh, Winry, are you all packed?" Al asked quietly. "Your train leaves in an hour."_

Don't remind me_, Edward thought, both relieved and disappointed. Leaving Central would hopefully keep her safe, but that also meant she would be back in Rush Valley and away from him. He had to admit he didn't exactly like this idea._

"_Yeah, pretty much. I need to pack a few more things though."_

"_Oh, okay. We'll let you get ready," Al said, beginning to back out of the room. _We_, as in both brothers. Edward, slightly annoyed at his brother, began following suit._

"_Yeah, see you," Edward mumbled nonchalantly, waving a hand over his shoulder at her as he began to exit the room. Al was already walking into their hotel room when he felt a small, warm hand encase his larger flesh one, fingers on his wrist._

_Surprised, Edward turned around to see Winry, hand gripping his, staring nervously at the floor. She looked shy all of a sudden. "Ed?"_

_Edward inhaled, slightly anxious. Was she going to ask him why he had hugged her, to say that it was a mistake? "Yeah?"_

"_Thanks." Smiling crookedly, cheeks pink, Winry held his hand tighter. It felt good. Her skin was soft in some ways, but held strength from working with automail, her fingers long and nimble. "For everything."_

_Allowing himself just a moment to lace his large, rough fingers through hers, his own cheeks lightly stained, Edward smiled. "Anytime."_

* * *

><p>They arrived at the train station faster than Edward thought they would. Exiting the car, he walked toward the now open trunk and grabbed Winry's tool chest and bag, throwing one over each shoulder. When she stepped around the car and saw him, her eyes widened slightly and Edward noticed she was trying to keep from smiling. He cocked an eyebrow, scowling slightly, then rolled his eyes at her as the three headed toward the platform, Edward making sure Alphonse was in between him and Winry. He felt funny, not used to doing stuff like his for her, but that wasn't the only reason he felt so strange. However, even as he tried to figure out why he felt so nervous and unsure, nothing came to him.<p>

When they arrived at the train platform, Winry walked over to him, her arms slightly extended. "I can get it from here."

Grumbling, Edward passed her the bag, then helped her thow the chest over her shoulder. "Thanks," she said, to which he nodded.

The rest of the way to the train, Edward walked beside his brother, behind Winry, watching her in frustration. Mind racing, he tried to figure out why he now felt so strange around her. It couldn't be because of the yelling or anything; they did that all the time and were fine. But…maybe the hug? Immediately, he felt his stomach get all fluttery again as his cheeks burned. Ed could still feel the way her body had seemed to fit perfectly against his, her head on his shoulder, then his neck. It seemed easy to imagine his arms twined around her small waist, his large hands on her hips. Even though she had been covered in sweat, she had smelt amazing, like lemons and soap and machine oil.

Why was he noticing stuff like this? Edward's scowl darkened slightly as he watched her hair swing back and worth. She was a girl, but she was his best friend. Was it natural to notice things like that about your best friend? He'd be surprised, actually pleased, when he'd seen her for the first time in three years only a few months ago. He had gone back to Resembool to get her to make him a new arm and, although it wasn't one of his favorite memories, she had greeted him with a wrench to the head. She had, unfortunately, grown taller, her hair, longer. And now, she went around half naked all the time. _That _as definitely something that had caught his attention. He'd realized just how muscular her upper arms were, but her wrists were small and delicate. Her neck was slender, and Edward had secretly been captivated by the little baby hairs that resided at the base of her neckline.

Of course, other things had caught his attention as well. The last time he had seen her before that she had been twelve, but now, she was fifteen, and things…change…around that age. A better word for it was develop, and Edward inwardly cringed. Yes, she had _developed._ While in Resembool those three days, Edward had silently watched her when she wasn't aware of it, taking in her thin waist, her flat stomach, all smooth and toned, but still looked soft to the touch.

And, of course, there were two very big differences about her, which made Edward blush blood red. It didn't help matters that all she wore around the house was a skimpy tube top! What guy in his right mind _wouldn't_ notice?

Had it only been a few months since they'd become close again, like they were now? A few months, three at the most, and already Winry was changing again! When Ed and Al had stopped by Rush Valley to get her to fix his arm, she'd still been in the same outfit; jumpsuit tied around her waist, a bandana covering her hair, yet the shirt was different, and this one made them more…_noticeable._

Edward shook his head harshly, trying to get every image of Winry out of his head and to figure out just what he was sick with.

* * *

><p>Edward watched as Winry settled herself in her seat, her luggage next to her. She looked tired, but maybe happy as well, as she leaned out the open window and looked at the brothers. Edward stood, expression softening immensely as she smiled sadly, eyes dancing.<p>

"Thank you both, for stopping me back there." Edward inhaled sharply as she looked down at her hands, unable to meet his fiery gaze. Hadn't she already said this? She didn't have to make herself feel any worse, did she? "I forgot there were still people who depended on me. If I had done it, I wouldn't have been able to face them again."

Edward wasn't able to speak; he couldn't find his voice. He watched Winry, the way she looked so much older than he remembered, but how still held traces of a round, innocent baby face. She was strong, yet she needed protecting, and he suddenly realized how much he hated the idea of another boy, another man, taking care of her. Winry was _his_, and he would be the one to keep her safe.

"Of course," Al said quietly.

Winry jerked her head up quickly, plastering on a smile, trying to sound cheery. "I expect you to take good care of your automail," she said to Ed, her voice only slightly sounding off. He had to admit, she was a good actress.

Edward nodded. "Yup."

"Oh," she said, turning to Alphonse, "and I'll send you some good polishing oil soon, Al."

"Great," Al said, voice trying to sound enthusiastic, for her sake.

Winry smiled slightly, then seemed to deflate as she looked at the Elric brothers. "And no dying, okay?"

Al nodded, and Edward realized just how much the thought of them dying scared her; her secret fear.

"Right," he said. While he was watching her, he felt his chest tighten slightly, his heart pound, his stomach grow taut. It was that strange feeling again, the one from earlier. Biting the inside of his lip, Edward looked at her, into her eyes, forcing himself not to break away from her intense gaze. "Oh, and…the next time I make you cry, I hope that…they'll be…"

To Ed's utter horror and embarrassment, right when he was finally telling her something important, the thing that had caused that weird feeling in his chest and stomach, the freakin' train whistle sounded. _Are you kidding?_ Ed felt his body freeze up, every muscle tensing. Maybe she had heard him. Maybe he wouldn't have to repeat it.

"Huh? What? I can't hear you!" she yelled just as the train whistle's booming sound began to vanish.

And Edward felt his previous scowl settle over his features, felt his hands knot into fists as, instead of telling her again, he turned away and began heading back away from the train.

"Brother?" he heard Al call, confused. Still, he didn't betray him, but said, "Wait up! See you, Winry."

"O-okay," he faintly heard her mumble as he walked farther away. Al was quickly beside him, looking down at him expectantly, but Edward kept his mouth clamped shut tight. He felt like crawling under a rock at that moment, so embarrassed and pissed at the damn timing and just mad!

"Come back, Edward!" Winry suddenly called in a loud voice, and Edward felt himself stop walking. Would she always be able to do that, make him do anything she asked for? "What were you saying?"

Fiercely, Edward turned around, glowering as he pointed a finger at her, voice rising higher and higher in his throat until it burst past his lips and he was shouting, "The next time I make you cry, I hope they'll be tears of joy!"

He watched as Winry cocked an eyebrow slightly, eyes widening as she was taken aback, but he didn't stop. He couldn't, now that she had gotten him going. "And Al and I'll be back in our normal bodies and I'll make you cry out of sheer happiness! That's a promise!"

Out of breath, frowning heavily, Edward felt his face turn white. _Oh, crap, why the hell did I just do that?_ Hands shaking at his sides, he waited, seething, for Winry to respond. If she even would. _I swear, if she laughs, I'll kill her_, he said silently, but knew that was an empty threat. He would never lay a hand on her.

Still, it terrified him, watching her stare after him, blue eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

After what seemed like an eternity, Winry broke out into a smile, a real, happy smile, eyes squeezed shut as her laughter filled the air. Her hand went up and she waved at him, smiling widely.

And Edward, who earlier couldn't wait to get rid of the funny feeling in his chest and abdomen, now felt it silently grow and he realized maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that it was there, deeply implanted in his heart, just like Winry's fingers would always be.

Edward turned back away from the train as it began to move, feeling very proud and accomplished and not the least bit embarrassed.

That is, until Al started teasing him.

"Brother, that was so _sweet_!"

"Aw, shuttup!" Edward hollered, face turning dark red as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

Alphonse laughed hard. "Aw, it was cute, Ed!"

Ego already bruised, Edward jerked his automail leg forward, landing a kick in Al' s metal body. "Shut up, stupid!"

As the brothers walked, Al still laughing every few minutes, Ed realized he was actually enjoying himself as well. He still felt embarrassed, his cheeks were still warm, and he was on the verge of shoving Al out in front of a train, but he was actually happy. He had told Winry what he felt, _exactly _what he felt, not some watered-down version of the truth.

And he had made her happy.

"Brother?"

"I swear, if you say one more thing about it, I will throw your helmet out into the nearest body of water," Edward growled.

"You did good."

Stopping, Edward looked up at Al, to where his eyeholes resided, burning bright red. He should have golden eyes, like Ed, but with being in a suit of armor and all…He could practically see Al's smile, though, feel the warmth of his real eyes.

"Really?" Ed asked, voice soft and childlike.

"Yeah, Brother. You did real good. You made her happy."

Ed turned to look over his shoulder, but he was far away from where he'd left Winry's train. Besides, she was already on her way to Rush Valley. Even so, he had a pretty good feeling she was thinking about him too. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Don't get a big head," Al said, voice holding a smirk, and Ed grinned cockily up at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Ed wasn't sure where Al's thoughts were; maybe on Winry as well. Al would do anything for Winry, and for that, he was grateful. Edward was suddenly glad his brother love Winry just as much as he did.

"Brother? Why'd you stop?"

Edward barely heard Al's question as he stood, rooted on the spot, trying to figure out what had just happened. _Wait, what?_ What _had _just happened? He knew Al loved Winry, that was obvious; he'd had a crush on her when they were little. Of course, so had Ed. Both had been determined to marry her back when they were six and five, but they had been kids then. They didn't know what that kind of love meant. Ed still wasn't quite sure what it was.

But was Alphonse? Edward was suddenly overwhelmed by the idea that maybe Al's little crush had turned into something else and that, along the way, he had actually come to _love_ love Winry.

And, although it made him sick at his stomach when he realized it, he couldn't stand the idea that Al might actually have feelings for her.

Ed looked up, right at Alphonse. _Oh,_ he realized, _maybe _that's _what it is._

Maybe Ed was actually jealous of his little brother.

Because maybe Edward actually _liked _liked Winry just a little bit.

"Ed? You okay?"

Smiling, wonder and acceptance beginning to set in, Ed nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He grinned at Al suddenly, realizing it was time for a little brotherly competition. "Wanna race?"

Al laughed softly. "You're on."

As they raced down the station, Edward felt his heart pick up, not just because of the speed, but because there was now hope; hope that maybe things would get better. He would get Al's body back, and once he had done that, he would go home, because he actually had one waiting for him: Winry.

A little rivalry might actually be fun, Ed decided, but he wasn't referring to the race. Maybe Al was stronger and a better fighter, but Ed was faster.

_And besides_, he thought, grinning, _I always win._

And Edward Elric _always_ kept his promises.


End file.
